retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Editing
Overview The wiki markup is the syntax system you can use to format a wiki page. In the left column of the table below, you can see what effects are possible. In the right column, you can see how those effects were achieved. In other words, to make text look like it looks in the left column, type it in the format you see in the right column. You may want to keep this page open in a separate browser window for reference. If you want to try out things without danger of doing any harm, you can do so in the Sandbox. Try opening the Sandbox in a separate window or tab and keeping this page open for reference. To add Wikia Help Pages and Templates, insert (where name equals the name of the help page) at the top of the M2 page (exact same name). You can add custom content to the edit box. Custom content will be displayed within the new page before the wikia page/template information. ---- Wiki Tips Visit this page: Wiki Tips ---- Sections, paragraphs, lists and lines Category:Help pages Links and URLs |} Images ---- Wiki markup is the syntax and keywords used by the MediaWiki software to format a page. To learn how to see this markup and to save an edit, see How to edit a page. Layout Sections Section headings Use headings to split articles into sections. Put a heading on a separate line. A level-two heading is the highest level editors use in an article. Table of contents When a page has at least four headings, a table of contents (TOC) will appear in front of the first header (after the lead). Putting __TOC__ anywhere forces the TOC to appear at that point (instead of just before the first heading). Putting anywhere forces the TOC to disappear. See also Compact TOC for alphabet and year headings. Edit Links (Removing them) To remove the edit links on a page type: __NOEDITSECTION__ Table of Contents Right Alignment Line breaks * You can make the wikitext more readable by putting in newlines, but see Wikipedia:Don't use line breaks for possible problems. * To break lines use the element. The HTML tag will be converted to the XHTML tag by HTML Tidy in most instances. The tag is not converted when used in editnotices or in the — it will render invalid XHTML and will break tools such as Twinkle. * Please use these sparingly. * Close markup between lines; do not start a or italics or bold on one line and close it on the next. * When used in a list, a newline does affect the layout (See ). Indent text Center text Template uses the same markup. To center a table, see . Lists Retaining newlines and spaces The MediaWiki software suppresses single newlines and converts lines starting with a space to preformatted text in a dashed box. HTML suppresses multiple spaces. It is often desirable to retain these elements for poems, lyrics, mottoes, oaths and the like. The Poem extension adds HTML-like tags to maintain newlines and spaces. These tags may be used inside other tags such as . Format Text formatting Special characters See also: Chess symbols in Unicode. Diacritical marks * See . Punctuation Other punctuation The ‹pre› and ‹ › markup tags are also available. (Permits [ { & } ] for example.) Commercial symbols Subscripts and superscripts *The Manual of Style prefers the x1 format. *The latter methods of sub/superscripting cannot be used in the most general context, as they rely on Unicode support which may not be present on all users' machines. For the 1-2-3 superscripts, it is nevertheless preferred when possible (as with units of measurement) because most browsers have an easier time formatting lines with it. Greek characters Mathematical characters * See also WikiProject Mathematics and TeX. Mathematical formulae * Complex formulae should use . * Simple formulae may use either markup or HTML/wiki markup using the template with and or '' and ' for formatting. Make sure to replace = with }}. * Ordinary text should use wiki markup for emphasis. However, mathematical formulae often use italics, and sometimes use bold, for reasons unrelated to emphasis. Per Wikipedia:Manual of Style (mathematics), wiki markup ( and ) is preferred over HTML markup ( and ), but both are allowed. Spacing in simple math formulae * Using ' ' to prevent linebreak is not needed; the template will prevent line breaks anyway; you can use if you need an explicit line break inside a formula. Complicated formulae * See for how to use . * A formula displayed on a line by itself should probably be indented by using the colon (:) character. Links and URLs Free links In Wikipedia and some other Wikis, '''free links are used in Wikitext markup to produce internal links between pages, as opposed to the concept of CamelCase for the same purpose, which was used in the early days of Wikipedia, see CamelCase and Wikipedia. In Wikipedia's markup language, you create free links by putting double square brackets around text designating the title of the page you want to link to. Thus, Texas will be rendered as Texas. Optionally, you can use a vertical bar (|) to customize the link title. For example, typing Lone Star state will produce Lone Star state, a link that is displayed as "Lone Star state" but in fact links to Texas. Link to another Wiki article * Internally, the first letter of the target page is automatically capitalized and spaces are represented as underscores (typing an underscore in the link has the same effect as typing a space, but is not recommended). * Thus the link below is to the URL en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Public_transport, which is the Wikipedia article with the name "Public transport". See also . *A red link is a page that doesn't exist yet; it can be created by clicking on the link. *A will appear only as bold text. Renamed link * Same target, different name. * The target ("piped") text must be placed first, then the text to be displayed second. Automatically rename links * Simply typing the pipe character (|) after a link will automatically rename the link in certain circumstances. The next time you open the edit box you will see the expanded piped link. When your edits, you will not see the expanded form until you press Save and Edit again. The same applies to links to sections within the same page. * See for details. Blend link * Endings are blended into the link. **''Exception'': a trailing apostrophe (') and any characters following the apostrophe are not blended. * Preferred style is to use this instead of a piped link, if possible. * Blending can be suppressed by using tags, which may be desirable in some instances. Link to a section of a page * The part after the number sign (#) must match a section heading on the page. Matches must be exact in terms of spelling, case, and punctuation. Links to non-existent sections are not broken; they are treated as links to the top of the page. * Include "| link title" to create a stylish (piped) link title. *If sections have the same title, add a number to link to any but the first. Example section 3 goes to the third section named "Example section". You can use the pipe and retype the section title to display the text without the # symbol. Create page link * To create a new page: *# Create a link to it on some other (related) page. *# Save that page. *# Click on the link you just made. The new page will open for editing. * For more information, see starting an article and check out Wikipedia's naming conventions. * Please do not create a new article without linking to it from at least one other article. Redirects * Redirect one article title to another by placing a directive like the one shown to the right on the first line of the article (such as at a page titled "USA"). * It is possible to redirect to a section. For example, a redirect to United States#History will redirect to the History section of the United States page, if it exists. * Redirect to home page of this wiki Retributions Blade Link to another Inter-language Links Link to the same article in another language (interlanguage links) * To link to a page on the same subject in another language, use the form: language code:Title. * It is recommended interlanguage links be placed at the very end of the article. * Interlanguage links are not visible within the formatted article but, instead, appear as language links on the sidebar (to the left) under the menu section "languages". * Please see and the Complete list of language wikis available. NOTE: To create an inline link (a clickable link within the text), see . InterWiki link * Link to any page on other Wikimedia wikis. * Note that interwiki links use the internal link style. * See MetaWikiPedia:Interwiki_map for the list of shortcuts; if the site you want to link to is not on the list, use an external link (see below) * See also Wikimedia sister projects. Categories * To put an article in a category, place a link like the one to the right anywhere in the article. As with interlanguage links, placing these links at the end of the edit box is recommended. * To link to a category page without putting the article into the category, use a colon prefix (":Category") in the link. External links * Square brackets indicate an external link. Note the use of a space (not a pipe) to separate the URL from the link text in the "named" link. Square brackets may be used as normal when not linking to anything - this. * In the URL, all symbols must be among: A-Z a-z 0-9 . _ \ / ~ % - + & # ? ! = ( ) @ * If a URL contains a character not in this list, it should be encoded by using a percent sign (%) followed by the hex code of the character, which can be found in the table of ASCII printable characters. For example, the caret character (^) would be encoded in a URL as %5E, and square brackets as %5B and %5D. * If the "named" version contains a closing square bracket "]", then you must use the HTML special character syntax, i.e. ]' otherwise the MediaWiki software will prematurely interpret this as the end of the external link. * See External links for style issues. Miscellaneous "As of" tag * "As of" tags like "As of April 2009" and "as of April 2009" categorize info that will need updating. For an explanation of the parameters see template documentation. Media link *To include links to non image uploads such as sounds, use a "media" link. For images, see next section. *Some uploaded sounds are listed at Commons:Sound. Links directly into edit mode Automatic links Book sources * Link to books using their ISBN. This is preferred to linking to a specific online bookstore, because it gives the reader a choice of vendors. However, if one bookstore or online service provides additional free information, such as table of contents or excerpts from the text, then a link to that source will aid the user and is recommended. ISBN links do not need any extra markup, provided you use one of the indicated formats. * To create a link to using alternative text (e.g. the book's title), use the internal link style with the appropriate namespace. RFC number * Link to Internet Engineering Task Force Request for Comments (RFCs). Pronunciation aids It is often desirable to provide an aid to pronunciation for a word. The [[Template:IPAc-en|''IPAc-en]] and ''Respell'' templates can be of assistance. Refer to Wikipedia:Manual of Style (pronunciation) for more information. Images Only images that have been uploaded to Wikipedia can be used. To upload images, use the . You can find the uploaded image on the . |} See the Wikipedia's image use policy as a guideline used on Wikipedia. For further help on images, including some more versatile abilities, see the picture tutorial. Tables There are two ways to build tables: *in special Wiki-markup (see ) *Using HTML elements: , , or . See also When tables are appropriate. References and citing sources Making a reference citing a printed or online source can be accomplished by using the ref tag. Inside the reference tag details about the reference are added. You can add additional attributes to add detail about the source and reference, a pipe (|) precedes each reference, each attribute goes inside the cite portion of the tag. Templates and transcluding pages Examples for templates: , , , ' ' are segments of Wiki markup that are meant to be copied automatically ("transcluded") into a page. You add them by putting the template's name in . It is also possible to transclude other pages by using . There are three pairs of tags that can be used in wikitext to control how transclusion affects parts of a template or article. They determine whether or not wikitext renders, either in its own article, which we will call "'''here", or in another article where it is transcluded, which we will call "there". *': ' the content will not be rendered ''there. These tags have no effect ''here. *': ' the content will render only ''there, and '''will not render ''here' (like invisible ink made visible by means of transclusion). *': the content '''will render ''here'' and will render ''there, but it will only render ''there what is between these tags. There can be several such section "elements". Also, they can be nested. All possible renderings are achievable. For example, to render there one or more sections of the page here use ' tags. To append text there, wrap the addition in ' tags above, within, or below the section. To omit portions of the section, nest ' tags within it. If a page is transcluded without transclusion markup, it may cause an unintentional . Any page transcluding it will contain the same category as the original page. Wrap the category markup with ' tags to prevent incorrect categorization. Some templates take parameters, as well, which you separate with the pipe character. Talk and project pages Signing comments * The character tilde (~) is used when adding a comment to a Talk page. * Your username provides a link to your user page. What links here and Related changes Older Page Links Linking to old revisions of pages, diffs, and specific history pages * External link function is used for these. * Open an old revision or diff and copy the url from the address bar, pasting it where you want it. User edits * Link to a user's Contributions page. Coloring text Coloring text (alternate method) You can change the color of text in a sentence by adding the beginning code tag: and after the text you want to color adding the ending code tag: Show deleted or inserted text * When editing regular Wikipedia articles, just make your changes and do not mark them up in any special way. * When editing your own previous remarks in talk pages, it is sometimes appropriate to mark up deleted or inserted material. * For striking out material, the markup is an alternative to . ;Notes :The tags are listed as deprecated in HTML 4 but are used in HTML 5. Removing Hypertext Link Image For infoboxes and such, they usually aren't wanted/needed to conform to style. Simply add class="plainlinks" to any element you want to hide the image from. For instance http://google.com. For this example, change the first DIV to Anchor Template Limiting formatting/escaping wiki markup A few different kinds of formatting will tell the Wiki to display things as you typed them — what you see is what you get! Invisible text (comments) It's uncommon, but on occasion acceptable for notes to other editors, to add a hidden comment within the text of an article. These comments are only visible when editing or viewing the source of a page. Most comments should go on the appropriate Talk page. The format is to surround the hidden text with '' and may cover several lines, e.g.: Variables *Monday=1, Tuesday=2, etc. NUMBEROFARTICLES is the number of pages in the main namespace which contain a link and are not a redirect, in other words number of articles, stubs containing a link, and disambiguation pages. CURRENTMONTHNAMEGEN is the genitive (possessive) grammatical form of the month name, as used in some languages; CURRENTMONTHNAME is the nominative (subject) form, as usually seen in English. In languages where it makes a difference, you can use constructs like to convert a word from the nominative case to some other case. For example, }} means the same as . Additional Editing Help HTML Many HTML tags can be used in Wiki markup. You can check your HTML by using . Category:Wikipedia how-to Category:Wikipedia editor help Category:Wikipedia text help ko:위키백과:위키 문법 es:Ayuda:Edición ru:Википедия:Викификация ml:സഹായം:എഡിറ്റിങ്‌ വഴികാട്ടി